What If- prologue- Finding a Bride
by Mia Koji
Summary: Hiya! Well Chapter eight has just been added, I forgot to say though, I need five reviews to keep going, only two more chapters! Sorry for the wait everyone, enjoy! R/R
1. What If - prologue- Finding a Bride

What If- Prologue- finding a bride  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Ronin Warriors, I do own Rage and Luna.   
I must have 5 reviews to go on with this story.  
  
It's the year 2023 they had discover many new planets, they could never go there though because how far away it was. A king and his family ruled most of these planets.   
Three of these planets are very hursh. If they are unhappy you and your love ones will parish. They are ruled by the same king. These planets are called Wildfire, Inferno, and the Dark planet. The ruler's name is Rage; he rules these planets with the help of his wife Luna and his brother Ryo.  
Now Rage wants his brother to get married, but can't find anyone strong enough to fit the job. The girl must either be strong or she must love his brother and he most love her in return.   
' These girls are cowards and idiots! They could never fit this spot! I will look for a girl and then find her and bring her back. She will rule with my brother and make him happy.' Rage thought as he looked through his computer. He found one on Earth in Japan.   
' She will my brother's birthday gift.' He thought as he left.  
On Earth a young woman sat drinking tea she jumped up after hearing tires screech as they came to a stop. She knew who it was and that he wasn't in a good mood. She got up about to run, she could make it into the woods and get away.   
When she turned around she bumped into someone he smiled. Before she could scream she disappeared with the man.  
  
Well what do you think? I am working on many stories now and I've been working on this one. Should I go on? Or give up on it? 5 reviews!  



	2. What if- chapter one - The meeting

What if- Chapter One- Meeting  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Ronin Warriors, I do own Luna and Rage.  
  
Note- I must have five reviews to go on with this story. These chapters are short, but I'll put two of them together to make them longer later. Also if you are wondering where Sage, Cye Kento and Rowen are, don't worry they come in later.  
  
The young girl woke up in a big room. It was like a room from a fairy tale, big and beautiful. She got up and was about to look around the room when she heard the door open, so she sat back down and looked at the people that took her from her home.  
" Ah, so you woke up. I am King Rage. You are on the planet Wildfire. This is my brother, Ryo and my wife Luna. I picked you out of the many women here and through the whole universe. You should feel lucky, you will marry my brother in two months." Said Rage as he walked over to her.  
" I want to go home, not get married. I thank you for saving me from my boyfriend, but I have work, so you must let me go." She begged, but got hit in the face.  
" You will stay here and become a queen! Is that not better then whatever job you have back on Earth? You will have people at your feet, Miss. Koji! Who would not want to be at your spot! You should be happy! Besides if I let you go back, then who would marry my brother? And who would save you from that boyfriend?" Rage told her.  
" King Rage, they need you and Queen Luna down stairs right now!" A soldier said as he came into the room.  
" I'll be there in a minute, brother have fun with her, remember the rule though." Rage said walking out with Luna.  
" What is your name?" Ryo asked as he circled her, looking at her.  
" My name is Mia Koji, and can't you find someone else to marry? Why should you be force to marry someone?" She asked.  
" That is none of your business. As my brother said you should be happy." He said in a cocky voice.  
" Your to cocky, did you know that?" She asked siting down on the bed.  
"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, he got on top of her causing her to fall backwards. He moved hair out of her face. " Don't worry I won't hurt you."   
Mia felt that she could believe him, but still was scared. Her boyfriend, Steven would say that, but he would just turn around and hurt her.  
" Do I have to marry you?" She asked.  
" No, in two months you have a choice. Marry me or go home. If you go home we just say that you died and move on with our lives. That hasn't happened yet and we hope that it doesn't any time soon." Ryo explained.  
" Do I have any rules?" She asked, she didn't want to give him a chance to put a movie on her.  
" No, not really. Just that you can't go to any meetings until we are married. You are to ware those dresses, which are in that closet. We have a dance tonight so be ready. Act happy don't look like we kidnapped you. Rage will tell them that we are getting married and then we will dance." Ryo explained.  
" I can do that, but if you have a choice would you marry me?" Mia asked.  
Before Ryo could answer that Rage came in.  
" It looks like you two are getting close, but I need to speak to Ryo. So get ready for the dance." Rage said leaving.  
" I'll tell you later." Ryo said kissing her hand and then leaving.  
' Maybe this isn't bad.' Mia thought as she looked for a dress. When she found a gold dress and golden shoes she laid them on the bed and went to take her shower. She came out ten minutes later in her towel. She saw Ryo sitting and staring at her.  
" You better hurry up you have a half hour, and I know that girls take forever." He said blushing.  
" Thanks for the tip." Mia said before leaving with her dress.  
  
The ballroom was huge. There was lots of food and space to dance. She sat next to Ryo. She was having a good time; there was no need to act happy. After Rage announced the wedding, Ryo and Mia danced. She felt so safe in his arms. She really liked it.  
After the dance they waited for all of the guests to leave. When they were exiting a young servant tripped and spilled punch on Mia's dress. He kept saying how sorry he was. Ryo told him that he would die for doing that, but Mia explained that she was okay and that she didn't mind.  
" If it happens again then you will die!" Ryo said in a low voice sending shivers up the young boy's back.  
" Yes, sir. Thank you. I am really sorry Madam." The young boy said before leaving.  
" Ryo, I need to talk to you. Luna take Mia back to her room." Rage ordered.  
  
Mia came out of the bathroom. She took off all of her make up, and her hair, which was once in a pony tale was now spread out all over her face. When she sat on the bed the door opened and Ryo came into the room. He didn't look too happy.  
" Why didn't you let me do what I had to do?" He asked.  
" You shouldn't kill someone when they said that they are sorry. It was only punch on a dress. Not like he killed someone." Mia said.  
" I supposed to kill them when they mess up! If I let them go once, because some girl asked me too they will think that I am weak and keep doing that!" He yelled, when he yelled it reminded her of Steven. It scared her.  
" I am really sorry, I didn't know!" She cried hiding her face in her hands so he couldn't see her.  
" I am sorry." He said coming over to her. He rubbed her head until she calmed down. " Are you better now?" He asked.  
" Yes thank you." She said hugging him.  
" I would love to marry you, on my own will. You are so strong." He told her.  
" No I am not, I am not strong." She said softly.  
" Yes, you are, you just don't know it. I say we call it a night." He said kissing her on the head and then getting up to get changed.  
" Goodnight." Mia said before rolling over. She had to admit that this bed was soft and it made you want to sleep forever.  
" Goodnight." He said before going into the bathroom.  
  
Okay should I keep going? 5 reviews!  



	3. What if- chapter two - Is it love?

What If- Chapter 2 - Is it love?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors. I do own Tommy, Rage, Luna, and Barbara.  
Five reviews to go on!  
  
  
  
Mia woke up in Ryo's arms. She had to say that she liked it a lot. She decided that she should snuggle in more. When she noticed that he was waking up she acted as if she was waking up, because he was moving.  
" Sorry." He said when he noticed that he was holding her close to himself.  
" That's okay, don't worry about it." She said kindly.  
" I am gonna take a shower, you can take one when I am done." He said before leaving.  
' I know that I am gonna like being here. He's so nice and kind to me, he's not like Steven and hits me. Though I think that I'll play with him a little bit.' She thought. She got up and looked through the closet. She picked out a red sun dress and sandal type dress shoes.  
" You can have it now." Ryo said after coming out.  
" Thanks, what do you think of this dress?" Mia asked holding it up. Ryo looked at it and nodded.   
" It looks nice, you will look great in it." He said kindly.  
" Thanks." She said kissing softly before turning away to take her shower. She left him amazed and that's what she wanted to do.  
When she came back out she saw that Rage and Luna were in the room.  
" Hello." Mia said bowing her head.  
" We came to see what's taking you two so long. Breakfast is getting cold." Rage said.  
" I am sorry brother, I didn't wake her up in time, I take the blame." Ryo said.  
" Well let's just go and eat." Rage said taking Luna's hand and leaving.  
" Why did you stick up for me?" Mia asked as she took Ryo's hand.  
" I don't want you and brother to fight." Ryo answered.  
  
The breakfast table was huge! Ryo and Rage sat at the ends and Mia and Luna sat in the middle. They talked a lot about the planet, Mia was very confused, and she had no clue what they were talking about.  
" Well Ladies we have a meeting, Luna stay with Mia and show her around." Rage said as he and Ryo left.  
" I am having tea with Queen Barbara and her son Timmy. You better not flirt! I know what you are doing with Ryo! Your just gonna hurt him!" Luna scolded.  
" I am not! And you don't know what is going on with Ryo and I!" Mia yelled back.   
" Whatever! Just don't flirt!" Luna yelled, by that time they reached the garden.  
" Luna! It's so nice to see you! How have you been?" Barbara said hugging Luna.  
" It's great to see you too, I've been great! How are you? Oh and Timmy how are you?" Luna asked.  
" I am fine, Queen Luna." Tommy said kissing her hand.  
" I've been great, who is this young girl with you? Is she the one that Rage told me about?" Barbara asked.  
" Yes, she is Ryo's fianc‚." Luna said in a cold voice.  
" Well I think that she would be better if she was my wife. Ryo doesn't deserve her." Tommy said way too cocky.  
" Are you flirting with my fianc‚?" A voice came from behind Tommy.  
" Ryo, it is nice to see you again." Tommy said a little shaky.  
" It doesn't seem that way, you were flirting with my fianc‚." Ryo said putting his arm around Mia.  
" I was just saying that she would have more fun being married to me." Tommy said.  
" Well she won't be." Ryo told him giving him a look.  
" Ryo it's so nice to see you again." Barbara said.  
" It's nice to see you too." Ryo said pulling a chair out for Mia.  
" I must say you two must be the best looking couple ever." Barbara commented.  
" WHAT? NO WAY! RAGE AND I ARE THE BEST COUPLE EVER!!" Luna yelled getting into Barbara's face.  
" I am sorry I didn't mean it." Barbara said.  
" I think we should go, Barbara and Tommy please stay for dinner. I will take Mia off your hands. I'll take her on a tour." Ryo said as they left.  
  
That's all for now, 5 reviews to go on, next chapter is called ' Trouble!'   



	4. What if- chapter three- Trouble

What If - Chapter 3- Trouble!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors I do own Rage and Luna  
Note: This chapter is short, as always 5 reviews, this isn't the greatest chapter of the story.  
  
"This place is great!" Mia cried as she leaned back against Ryo. They were horseback riding. Of course it was late at night and Rage did not say that they could do it.  
" Yeah it is, I love this place. It's even better that you're here." Ryo said in her ear.  
" Thanks, but what if Rage catches us? He would blame me, I haven't been doing what I am supposed to be doing." Mia said looking down.  
" Don't worry about him, I'll take the blame." Ryo said.  
" You both will take the blame, now get down." A voice came.  
" Rage!?" Ryo asked.  
" Yes, now get down now!" Rage yelled.  
" Brother I am sorry." Ryo said as he helped Mia off the horse.  
" You know better then not going out alone. Why did you?" Rage asked walking up to them.  
" We went out to get to know each other. We need time alone, not being watch 24/7!" Ryo said getting into Rage's face, but Rage just pushed him down causing Ryo to fall.  
" You never get mad about anything before, is it this girl? Ever since you two met you changed a lot. Maybe I should send her home." Rage said in a low evil type voice.  
" No! She has nothing to do with this! You always boss me around! I am 18 let me do what I want to do! If I want to go horseback riding at night with the girl that I want to marry then let me!" Ryo yelled   
" NO! And you know the rules! She broke too many and I already let her slide! Your work isn't getting done and now you sneak off at night! She is going back to Earth and you will find another girl to marry!" Rage yelled.  
" No please! I am sorry, just let her stay! I... I need her." Ryo said in a soft voice.  
" NO! She makes you weak! I brought her here and I can take her out and that is what I am going to do! Guards take her away! Tomorrow we will take her home. The rest of you guards take Ryo back." Rage said as he left.  
" NO!" Ryo yelled but no one listened.  
  
Ryo woke up hearing Mia scream, he ran to find her, but when he got there it was to late and she was gone. He felt his heart sink.  
  
Mia woke up next to Steven, why did they make her come back?  
" So the bitch is awake?" Steven said hitting her. " Not even aliens want you! You know why? Cause you are trash!" He hit her until she passed out from the pain.  
  
" BROTHER I WANT YOU TO BRING HER BACK!" Ryo yelled coming into Rage's room.  
" I am sorry, but you have to find another wife." Rage said.  
" NO! I don't want another wife, I want Mia!" Ryo snapped.  
" I'll make a deal, if you can rule this planet for two weeks with out my help she can come back," Rage said.  
" Deal." Ryo said leaving.  
  
Ryo passed with flying colors and now can get Mia back by go to Earth, but can he find her? Will she be okay? Next chapter is called ' Getting Mia Back!' 5 reviews for me to write the next part and post it!  



	5. What if- chapter four- Getting Mia back

What If- Chapter 4- Getting Mia back  
  
Disclaimer I don't own- Ronin Warriors, I do own, Rage Luna, and Steven  
  
Note: 5 reviews to keep on going! This is short, but in three more chapters, if I get 5 reviews for each chapter, the other Ronin Warriors will come in!  
  
When Ryo got to earth he noticed how different it was. He couldn't tell who was high up and who wasn't. ' They dress kinda funny' He thought as he looked for a store to buy ' normal' clothing.  
He came out of the Gap with blue jeans and a ' Dragon Ball Z' T-shirt. (DBZ is one of my fav. Shows. ^_^)   
' Now I have to find a hotel to stay at tonight, then in the morning I am off to find Mia. Why couldn't Rage tell me or take me to her house?' Ryo thought as he went to a hotel to spend the night.  
He looked up her name in a phone book. He remembered her telling him that's how you find someone. In an hour (He's not that good at it yet) he found her.   
" Great then tomorrow I will go and get her." He said out loud as he went to sleep.  
The next day he woke up early and walked to her house. He had to say that the mansion was nice. He knocked on the door and Steven answered.  
" Can I speak to Mia Koji?" Ryo asked.  
" Hang on, let me drag her ass out here." Steven said as he went back into the house.   
Ryo could hear screaming coming from inside, he ran into the house and saw Mia passed out on the floor.  
" What did you do to her?!" Ryo yelled as he went over to her.  
" She wasn't coming, when she wakes up tell I went to get some beer. Or you can have her if you want. She's so cheap." Steven said as he left.  
Ryo could have hit Steven, but he knew that Mia needed him. He pressed the button on his belt that took him and Mia home.  
Ryo rushed her to the hospital, which was in the palace. He refused to leave her until dinnertime; he had no chose, but to eat.  
" How is she?" Rage asked as Ryo came into the dinning area.  
" She should be okay. Just give it time, the doctor said. I would like time off so I could stay with her." Ryo asked.  
" Granted, you have five weeks off, if she's better or not. You may even leave now if you like." Rage told him.  
" Thank you." Ryo said, as he took a dinner roll and left to see Mia.  
  
Every time he looked at her after she got hurt, he felt so sorry for her. Maybe if he didn't speak to Rage like that, or didn't convince her to go horseback riding with him this would never had happen. He felt his heart ache when he looked at her. His princess was hurt, cause of him.  
Her head hurt, her arms hurt, her leg hurts. Everything hurt. She was in pain, lots of pain. She missed Ryo, was she ever going to see him again?  
" Mia please wake up, I need you." Ryo said softly to her.  
" Ryo?" She asked when her eyes slowly opened.  
" Hey, how you feel?" He asked back.  
" Where am I? What happened? Why am I in so much pain?" Mia asked as she tried to sit up.  
" Back on Wildfire. Steven hit you, that's all that I know. Rage said that you could come back. Isn't that great?" Ryo explained.  
" Yeah." She said softly.  
" I can't wait five months to know, do you love me?" Ryo asked as he held her hand.  
" Yes." She said before going back to sleep.   
  
The end for this chapter, these chapters are gonna start to get short, but don't worry I have lots more to write! 5 reviews to keep going. Next chapter is called ' Will there be a wedding?' I know it's lame, but it was all that I could think up.  



	6. What if- chapter five- Will there be a w...

What If- Chapter 5- Will there be a wedding?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, I do own Rage and Luna  
I must have 5 reviews to keep on going.  
  
" Hey." Ryo said as he saw Mia's eyes open.  
" Hi." She said back as she sat up.  
" I know this isn't a good time, but I must know, will you marry me?" Ryo asked.  
" Yes, I will marry you." Mia said hugging him.  
" Great I'll tell Rage, we can get married next month!" Ryo said happily.  
" Also, get me out of here!" Mia cried.  
" Yes Madam." Ryo said bowing to her.  
" Stop kidding around, and get me out!" Mia cried.  
" Yes, but you must have breakfast before you can leave. I may be the prince, but I have rules too. I'll stay here with you though." He told her.  
" Thanks, but can't you tell them to hurry up?" She begged.  
" For you anything." He said kissing her head.  
" Thanks I am starving." She said with a smile.  
" Welcome, I'll be right back." Ryo said before leaving.  
' He's so kind, who wouldn't fall in love with him? I wonder why it was so hard for him to find a wife? Was it Rage?' Mia thought with a smile. ' Oh, well.'  
" Hey, he'll be here in a minute. I had to wake him up." Ryo said with a smile.  
" What did you do?" Mia asked giving him a look.  
" Threaten him, if I didn't he wouldn't have come." He explained.  
" I am gonna have to teach you to be nicer." Mia said laughing.  
" You sound better, we just need to look at your cuts, take your temperature, and your blood pressure." The doctor said with a scared smile.  
" Okay!" Said a happy Mia. She got even happier when the nurse came in with food.  
  
That's all for this chapter, 5 reviews if you want me to keep going, the next chapter is called, ' I do love you.'  
  



	7. What if- chapter six- I do, love you

What If- Chapter 6- I do, love you  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Ronin Warriors I do own Rage and Luna.  
A/N: So sorry for the wait! 5 reviews to keep going!  
  
" Did you miss me?" Ryo asked after Mia wad tucked into bed. She had to stay in bed for two days.  
" Maybe, maybe not. Wouldn't you like to know?" Mia said with a sly smile.  
" What if I said yes?" Ryo asked her back sitting down next to her.  
" Yes." She said as she snuggled against him.  
" I missed you so much." Ryo said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
" Good." She told him with a smile.  
" Maybe you should get some rest." Ryo said kissing her on the forehead.  
" Nah, let's watch TV." Mia said.  
" As you wish, but you must take a nap later." He told her.  
" Yes sir." Mia said with a grin. With in an hour she had fallen a sleep against him.  
Ryo woke her up when dinner came, before going to bed Rage and Luna came in.  
" Hello, how are you feeling? Ryo told us what happened." Rage said sitting down next to Mia.  
" Much better. Thank you." Mia said with a smile.  
" That is good. We'll see you two later. Also we must know, are you two going to get married?" Luna asked.  
" Yes." Mia said blushing, as was Ryo.  
" Good we will make the plans when you are feeling better." Rage said as he and Luna left.  
" Are you sure that you want to do this?" Ryo asked.  
" Of course I am sure, I love you more then anything." She said without thinking, it was as if her heart was speaking.  
" You do?" Ryo asked blushing a deep red.  
" Yes I do." Mia answered.  
" I love you too." Ryo said. He was so happy that he told her that and that she felt the same way.  
" Are you just saying that because I did or do you mean it?" Mia asked.  
" Why would you say that? Let alone think that? I would never lie to you" Ryo said.  
" I am sorry, I guess I am just cranky. Please forgive me." She said turning over to go to sleep.  
" I really do love you. I would do anything for you. I hope that we can live a long happy life together. Also I hope that I would never change and/or never hurt you, I know how Rage is, he's always yelling at Luna hurting her feelings. I never want to be like that" Ryo said before rolling over to go to sleep, he felt Mia's arms go around his neck, he knew that she heard him.  
They both woke up the next morning when the sun touched their faces.  
" I love you." Mia said when she sat up.  
" I love you too. If you want to we can start on our wedding plans today." Ryo said.  
" Okay, only if I get to have the shower first and we eat breakfast in here." Mia said.  
" Sure, I'll order while you shower." He told her with a smile.  
" Thanks." She said as she went into the bathroom  
She came out forty-five minutes later in jeans and a T-shirt, it was the same outfit that she wore when she came to the planet.  
" The contracts are in my office. We can go there after we eat." Ryo said showing her the breakfast that was brought into the room.  
" Okay." Mia said as she went over and sat next to him.  
  
The end of for this chapter, five reviews to keep on going. The next chapter is called 'Planning a Wedding'. And sorry for the wait I had writer's block. Though now I have planned out most of the story, except the ending, I am almost there, so please review.  



	8. What if- chapter seven- Planning a Weddi...

**__**

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

A/N: I promised to post this story so here it is! A few more chapters to go, and this one is pretty short, I need f reviews to keep posting this story. At the end of the story I am gonna list the new stories I am working on, just thought that I would let you know what I have been up to since I stopped posting, and this doesn't mean that I am back.

What If- Chapter 7- Planning a Wedding

The couple sat across from each other. Planning a wedding wasn't going to be a walk in the park. The two were from two different worlds. Ryo was the prince of Wildfire and Mia was a teacher from Earth. They were about to kill each other, and they were just picking out flowers. They had just begun.

" I think that we should have RED roses." Ryo said slowly, and calmly.

" But I want WHITE. And I should be able to pick, because I am going to be the one holding them and throwing them at the end." Mia said through her teeth.

" The planets color is red. Luna's flowers were red and ours will be too." Ryo explained.

" Why must we be like Rage and Luna!? We're totally different from them! And it doesn't matter what the color of the planet is! I am gonna ware a white dress and holding white flowers!" She snapped.

" Fine, you're in a mood, why is that?" He asked.

" It's that time of the month." She answered.

" What does that mean?" Ryo asked confused.

" I'll tell you later." Mia said as she wrote down about the flowers.

" I want a red tux." Ryo said.

" You're unbelievable!" Mia cried as she got up and walked over to him.

" What?" He asked confused.

"You and the color red! Be like a normal prince were that fancy tux or a normal black tux." She said moving her face right in front of him. They were face to face.

" I guess it doesn't have to be red." Ryo said as he kissed her. The kiss was great! It was also one of their first kisses.

" Wow." Mia said as she moved away and went back to her seat.

" Next who is the one that is going to walk down the aisle with you?" Ryo asked.

" I want my four brothers (three guess who they are and the first two don't count ^_^) to be there. My favorite one will walk with me. I also want my best friend to be my bride's maid." Mia responded.

" Well my best friend, well not really, but I have no choice, my best man is going to be Tommy." Ryo said annoyed by his choice.

" When do you think that we can't my brothers and my friend?" She asked.

" I guess this weekend, since our wedding will be the weekend after that one. You can make the list of what kind of food that you want. I am not good at that stuff. On Monday you can go and get you dress." Ryo said.

" Sure thing." Mia said as they two go up to go back to their room.

" Um… do you think that you will be truly happy here?" Ryo asked looking over at her.

" Yeah, I do enjoy it here. Mostly when I am with you." Mia said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed him.

" Seeing you is the best part of my day." Ryo told her as he put his arm around her waist.

" Same here." Mia said as she leaned on him.

" Is there anything else I should know that you people do from Earth at weddings?" He asked.

" Oh, yes, you can't see him 24 hours before the wedding. And I don't want you to know what my dress will look like or anything like that, okay?" She said.

" How do men from Earth live from not seeing their love for a whole day?" Ryo asked.

" It depends on what kind of man it is, some are son of bitches and like to cheat on their wives, even before the wedding and afterwards." Mia said.

" Then they are jackasses!" Ryo said.

" Course I know that you would never do a thing like that." Mia said with a smile.

" Damn right." Ryo said kissing her and then opening their door for her.

Okay another end to a chapter, next chapter is called, Lily and Mia's four brothers! The chapter that you've all have been waiting for! And to read that chapter I need five reviews!

One story I am working on is with me and my friend going into the Ronin Warriors' world, another Ryo gets turned into a vampire and refuses to hurt Mia cause they confessed their love for each other right after it happened. Another one some bad guy took over Kento's body and he can't stop hitting on Mia. Then there is one when there is this girl come in and Mia feels as if no one cares about her cause of Kirsten who is taking up the guys' time. Then there is this one when Mia was a kid something bad had happened to her and now her past is haunting her. That is all that I am up to right now! Ja-ne! 


	9. What if - chapter eight- Lily and Mia's ...

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, I own Rage, Luna, Steven and Jessica, and Lily

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, I own Rage, Luna, Steven and Jessica, and Lily.

Sorry for the wait! It's almost done! Please read and review.

What if – chapter eight- Lily and Mia's four brothers!

" You two are gonna go to Earth to get her brothers and bride's maid?" Rage asked the young couple that came into the throne room.  
" Yes, sir." Mia answered as she bowed down to her to show her respect towards him.  
" You have two days. Have fun, be careful." Rage told them as they left through the portal that Ryo used to get to Mia a few weeks ago.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Where to?" Ryo asked as he and Mia arrived at Earth.  
" First clothing." Mia said as she entered a 'Old Navy' store. Ryo followed behind her. He watched as she picked out clothing and then went into the changing room. Once she was out of sight Ryo went to look for what he was going to ware.  
" Here." A voice came from behind him.  
" Huh?" He asked confused, he turned to see a young girl with green hair and brown eyes.  
" Silly, you're looking for clothing right? So here try these on! They look about your size." The girl said.  
" Thanks…"  
" My name is Jessica. I work here cutie."   
" I am Ryo."  
" Did you come from a custom party?" Jessica asked motioning to his clothing.

" Yeah, I did." He replied.  
" When is the next one?"  
" What do you mean?"  
" Well I can be your date to the next one." Jessica said winking.  
" If he knows what's good for him he will refuse." A voice said from behind them, they turned to see Mia standing there in a black mini skirt, her dress boats, and a red tank top.

" Mia Koji! We thought you were dead! We didn't see you at school…or should I say work for you. I mean you were so smart you got into collage at 15 and passed by 18. And you got to work there as well." Jessica said in a cold voice.  
" Well Jessica, I am sorry if it didn't take me three years to pass kindergarten." Mia said taking the close that Jessica gave to Ryo and putting them back, " he can pick his own out."  
" Oh…still thinking you are all that? So what Steven kicked you out on your ass?"  
" I never thought I was all that, and no, I left him. I am getting married as well. Though marriage is something that you will never get now will it? You can't even keep a guy for one date."

" Girls, can you please not fight?" Ryo asked as everyone looked at them.  
" Ryo dear please stay out of this, why don't you find something to buy so we can find the others." Mia said as she waved him away.  
" Yes, love." He said as he left them to fight about the past. He hoped it didn't turn into a huge cat fight.  
" Oh at least you have a boyfriend that doesn't get drunk all of the time. I am happy for you." Jessica said sticking her noise in the air.  
" Oh and hopefully you can get a date that will stick around for the whole thing. And then you can stop falling Rowen around."   
" Rowen and I are meant to be!"   
" Oh please! He called the police on you ten times! You can't get in ten feet of him or you'll get arrested." Mia said turning around and then turning her head to the side and looking at her.  
" Oh Mia please! Your lies mean nothing to me! You just don't want me to marry your brother, cause then I will be in the family and the others will get jealous cause they all want to be with me too!" Jessica said.

" Rowen is getting married, but not to you."  
" NANI!?"   
" Yeah, him and Lily are getting married soon."  
" Mia is this good?" Ryo asked coming in with blue jeans and a red T-shirt.  
" Yeah, here are the tags for mine and some money, go pay." Mia said handing him the tags and money.  
" Mia, we have to get going, we only have a few days." Ryo said touching her arm.  
" You are right, well Jessica, this is the last time that we will meet. I am getting married and NEVER coming back here. I hope that a date can go well with you. Buh bye!" Mia said as she walked with Ryo to pay for the clothing.  
" How do you know that girl?" Ryo asked as they walked down the street.  
" I went to kindergarten with her, and it was her third year there." Mia answered as they flagged down a cab.  
" And you passed collage already?"   
" Yeah."  
" I got taught only the things I needed to know." Ryo said as they got into a cab.

" Poor baby." Mia cooed as she kissed him.  
" I know, poor baby." He said holding her and kissing her.  
" Okay you two kids not in the cab!" The driver said.  
" Sorry." They both said.  
" Stop here!" Mia said ten minutes later as they arrived at the hospital.  
" Mia are you okay?"  
" I am fine, but Rowen and Lily work here and we need to get them."  
" Oh."  
They paid the driver and then entered the hospital. " How may I help you?" A nurse asked as they came down the hall.  
" I want to find my brother, Lily." Mia said to the girl.   
" MIA! We were so worried about you! Who's the guy Mia?" Lily asked.  
" I am fine, and this is Ryo, we're getting married."

" That's great! Come on we have to tell Rowen!"   
After finding Rowen who working in the lab in the hospital they went to find the others. Ryo and Mia explained everything to them.  
" So sis he's a prince?" Kento asked his sister after they told them everything.  
" Yes, so you can't bug him or he'll kill you himself or have someone else do the job, and the same goes with me! Bug me and I'll have you killed." Mia said in a kind voice.  
" No, brotherly talks then?" Cye questioned as he leaned back into his seat.  
" None!" Mia snapped she then calmed down and looked around the table, "anything else?"  
" Yeah, what about Steven what happened to him?" Sage asked, " cause I still want to kill him."  
" Same here!" Everyone else said.  
" I don't know nor do I care." Mia said annoyed by the question.  
" One more thing, why do you like Rowen more? I mean didn't we take care of you just as much as he did? So I set your dolls on fire, Sage always stole your shampoo, conditioner, and hair spray, so what if Cye gave your cat away cause she ate his fish. And of course Rowen bought you new dolls, more hair supplies, and got you your cat back. But I don't see why you like him more!" Kento said.  
" Only you would say something like that." Mia said hanging her head low.  
" Well at least no one can replace me! Right?" Lily asked, Mia smiled and nodded.  
" SHUT UP!" Three of the brothers cried.

" Well tomorrow we should go back, it's to late now." Ryo said.  
" Sure, let's go home. Mia, you and Ryo can come with Rowen and I we have a guestroom there. And there is still an outfit from the last time you spent the night two months ago." Lily said.  
" Thank you." Mia said with a smile, " so let's go, we meet at Rowen's at noon."   
" Okay, good cause I am beat." Ryo said holding onto Mia, he gave her a smile a hugged her closer.  
" Okay so then let's go!" Mia said raising her fist into the air.  
" Alright." Rowen said as they walked to his car. Mia sat in the passengers' seat. Rowen was driving and Lily and Ryo sat in the back.  
" Thank you Lily for letting me sit in the front." Mia said turning around to look at her friends.  
" You welcome." Lily said smiling.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Well here is your room." Rowen said showing them a room.  
" Rowen I've been here so many times, I know where everything is." Mia said.  
" Yeah well…I have to have manners, since one of the kids in the family needs them."   
" I have my manners!" Mia protested.  
" I agree with him, you don't have manners at times, and to be a Queen you need manners." Ryo stated.  
" Stay out of this prince!" Mia said in mock anger. She turned around and jumped her brother.  
" MIA!"  
" Say you're sorry! Say I have manners!" Mia ordered.  
" Never!"  
" Mia what are you doing?" Lily asked coming into the room.  
" Rowen said Mia has no manners so she jumped him." Ryo said sitting back on the bed.  
" Cool!" Lily said as she pushed down Rowen's feet.  
" Thanks. Lil." Mia said as she held onto Rowen's hands and sat on his chest, " now say sorry!"  
" Never! Hey Ryo why aren't you helping me!?" Rowen asked.  
" Hey, I am getting married to her in a week, and I don't want to go and get her mad." Ryo said.

" You act as if it's a bad thing," Mia said looking over at him. With that Rowen sat up making Mia fall to his lap, he freed his hands and wrapped them around her, he made sure that she couldn't use her arms.  
" Got you now sister." Rowen said.  
" Not me!" Lily cried as she got behind Rowen and started to choke him.  
" No…fair!" He managed to get out.  
" Yeah you don't mess with us!" Mia said as she broke free. She did a small pose and then helped Lily.  
" Now Rowen, dear, this can be over if you just say sorry." Lily said as she kissed Rowen.  
" Okay…sorry!" Rowen said as Lily stopped choking him.  
" Thank you." Mia said Lily and Mia did a pose, did a high five and then did a peace sign.  
" Great show girls." Rowen said as he stood up, " we need sleep. We all had a busy day."  
" He's right." Mia said, " goodnight."  
" Goodnight." They all said.   
Mia went into the bathroom and changed into a nightgown that Lily gave her, when she came back she saw Ryo in bed, almost asleep. " Goodnight, love." Mia said as she kissed him.

" Goodnight." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.  
" Gee you say a lot." She said as she snuggled close and went to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The next day they meet at Rowen's house at noon. Ryo opened the portal after they all were ready. "Okay it's time that out baby sister to get married!" Rowen said before they went in.  
  


The end of this chapter! Next chapter is What If – chapter nine- Family meets Family!

Sorry for taking so long! I've been working on so many other things that I hadn't had a chance to work on this, but it's almost over! It ends after the wedding, but then I am doing another part that will have MUCH romance in it! Though it might take some time and all. Thanks for your patients. Also 'What happened' part three will be up soon, as soon as I can get my modem on my Laptop working, I have to finish it, should I post what I have of it? That's a stupid question, of course I should. But only if you guys want me to. I am working on many stories! So this summer there will be a ton of new stories by me! Please review!


End file.
